Valentine's Day: ItalyxReader
by HetaliaVampLov
Summary: You have a crush on the rambunxious and bubbly Italian, known as Feliciano Vargas. Your best friend, Emma, has already set up with Ivan Braginski, and your sister is set up with Arthur Kirkland. You are the only one left out of your friends that doesn't have a date to the Valentine's dance. Will you ask Italy in time for the dance? Or will you be showered with embaressment?


**Hey guys, it's me, HetaliaVampLov coming to you with a Valentine's Day treat. This story contains multiple chapters, along with the others that will be posted later on in the week. I hope you enjoy, this is indeed my very first fanfiction I care to share on fanfiction. If you didn't already see, it's an ItalyxReader and it takes place in Gauken Hetalia.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to it's rightful owner! **

**This story includes OC's me and my friends have created, so it's not, "You're best friends with so and so and you have a crush on them." Meh. I really don't like those kinds of stories. SO here are the OCs:**

**Name: **Emma Beilschmidt/ East Berlin

**Age: **16

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Baby Blue

**Height: **5"7

**Crush: **Russia/ Ivan Braginski

**Personality: **East Berlin is very soft and very sweet; a very nice girl who makes a lot of friends easily and has trouble expressing her feelings due to shyness. If her secret got out, the fact that she accidentally killed her mother during her birth and purposely killed her father for abusing her and her sister, West Berlin, until she finally cracked. East can sometimes be a little over dramatic, always living in the past (The Holocaust. Yes, E. Berlin is jewish. Suprising I know), and can never hide her feelings. She is a great friend to have. :)

**Best Friend(s): **England/Arthur Kirkland, Russia/Ivan Braginski, and the Reader/You! 

**Name: **Savannah Beilschmidt/West Berlin

**Age: **16

**Hair Color: **Cinnamon with a mix a very light orangish red

**Eye Color: **Originally baby blue, but loves to cosplay so they usually appear green.

**Height: **5"9

**Crush: **Lovino Vargas/Romano/S. Italy

**Personality: ** is a master of comedy. She can make anyone laugh, and almost everyone has a crush on her. She is the Seychelles of the story. She seems to pick on her littler sister, E. Berlin constantly, causing a certain Russian to get mad and beat her. Otherwise, with her two bestfriends, Hungary/Elizabeta and Lietchenstein/Lili, is a very nice girl. If you call her , she'll kick your ass. She only likes to be called Savannah.

**Best Friend(s):** Hungary/Elizabeta, Lietchenstein/Lili

* * *

February 14th. A very important day for lovers to share their affection for each other. A day to tell your crush how you feel. A day...to give out Valentines to your friend and special one. It's a wonderful day each year.

"Guten tag _," your best friend, Emma Beilschmidt said, shutting her locker and turning to you, giving a soft smile.

"Hello Emma," you responded, smiling back and grabbing your books for your first four periods. You two had been best friends, along with a certain Russian, since grade school. You also knew Berlin had a thing for the intimidating Russian, known as Ivan Braginski.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she yelled happily, shoving a small heart shaped box in your face. You stood there suprised for a minute, before gladly taking the box from her hands.

"Danke," you responded in her home language. "You really didn't have to Ems."

"Ja I did! I saw it, and I knew you were staring at it the last time we went to the mall together! I know you'll just absolutely love it!" Berlin responded, a blush covering her face. She really was a strange girl, but you excepted it. Quickly, knowing what it was, you opened the box to find a silver bracelet with your homeland's flag charm. You gawked at it for a minute, before smiling at the blonde German.

"You didn't! No way!" you yelled happily like the fangirl you are.

"Ja I totally did!" she responded, opening her locker again and pulling out a bigger box, about the size of the lunch trays. "B-But hey _? Have you seen Ivan around lately?" He voice hushed down, and a blush covered her face.

"Nope. I haven't seen him around today. Maybe he decided to skip since you know, no body really likes him that much?" you answer, looking at Berlin thoughtfully. "Are you going to tell him?"

"J-Ja. I was going to give him this box, which is a scarf I made him and a small card explaining all my feelings towards him, but I can't find him, so it might have to wait until next year," she said, her face looking like a drooped tulip.

You sighed, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure I saw him in the next hallway. If you look there, maybe he'll be there," you responded, leaning on your locker, your gaze set on a certain bubbly Italian. You had met Italy, a very rambunxious but sweet Italian every time you went to Berlin's house.

"Danke name!" Berlin yelled, throwing her arms around you and wrapping you in a light hug. She broke you from your gaze, suprising you. "Oh _? Did I scare you?" She asked.

"N-No! I was just staring...at...him," you said, making airquotes around him.

"Oh...Feliciano?" her face smiled brightly. "Don't worry _! You can tell him!"

"O-Okay..." you answered, your face the color of one of Romano's tomatoes.

"Well, see you later name! I got to go find Ivan before first period starts!" she yells, running down the hallway.

You sighed. Again, another lonely Valentines Day.


End file.
